OC Falls Into One Piece World! YAY!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: I've read a few fics where their characters or even 'themselves' (lol) fall into the anime world. So I want to try my hand at it too! My oc which made up for this, falls into the world of One Piece! YAY! For him! Right?
1. The Falling!

Thunder boomed loudly outside the window, gusts of wind bought rain pouring against it. The person in the small dark room heard none of this, the young man had headphone over his head and his eyes were glued to the computer's screen. Night that fallen, yet he never bothered to get up and switch the light on. So the only dim light was only coming from the screen.

The room was small, to small for a grown man. It was so tiny that only a deck with it's chair and a bed could fit within. Around the small dark box like room was piles of books, comics mainly; a path was made from the door to the bed and desk. Paper, pencils and paint sat half on the deck, while the other half had the computer on.

Some of the same shape paper was pinned on the walls around the dark room, these drew by the young man himself of his favourite cartoon and anime characters.

Small amount of laugher came from the young man's lips, as the pictures on screen continued to move. His held his breathe as the show reached it's end; but soon as it did, he clicked the mouse to go onto the next.

Nineteen year old Benjamin Alison had an obsession with the manga and anime known as One Piece. As a boy he loved playing pirates anyway and had a great love for cartoons. When he first saw the advertisement of the new cartoon show his heart stopped, and he wrote down the date.

Two years later he found that the internet had the original shows, and then found the manga. That was eight years ago. The love for the show made him push himself to learn the language when he was fourteen, he could now listen to the raw episodes without the aid of subtitles. Which he took delight in.

However the love he had for this show and now language became a double edge sword to him.

The hours he spent indoor learning caused a gap between him and his friends, by the time he left school he had no to call friend. But in his own mind that was fine, he was doing something he loved! So he in his eyes it was worth it.

Benjamin leaned for and grabbed for a can of cola that was on the side, taking a big swig he noticed just how dark the room around him was. Placing the can back down he reached for the lamp on the desk, dropping over some books and paper while he did.

Dark brown eyes stared dully down at the books, feeling to lazy to pick them up he turned back to the screen and watched.

Benjamin was leaned back into the chair, his fat hanging over. Since leaving school a year ago he had done nothing but sit about in his home; he could not find a job and did not have the confidence to go to college.

The young man lifted up his hands and moved his headphones slightly, moving his long black hair out of his eyes and then replacing them. He rolled his shoulders and wiggled his back, he had been sitting there for some time now and was aching from lack on movement.

Benjamin clicked off, he was not tired but knew he should try and sleep; it was late at night. A few mouse moves and clicks, and the computer was turning itself off.

The overweight young man stood, he was tall with his belly and legs being the fattest part of his body; his face was red and covered with spots which he never got rid on, even though he knew people thought him to be dirty because of them, but this was not the case. He cleaned and washed himself each day, the spots never went away.

"Time for bed." Benjamin told his cat who was sleeping at the end of his bed, "Move over," He pushed the cat's rear trying to make it move, "how can one little cat take up so much room?"

At last his cat moved, giving him the change to climb in under the covers.

"Benjamin!" His mother's voice called, jerking him awake, "Wake up and go to the job centre!"

He moaned aloud as he rolled over, it felt like he had not gotten any sleep. Sitting up in bed he gazes at the clock; it was almost twelve in the afternoon.

"So I did sleep..." Benjamin mumbled as he rolls over again and kicks off his covers, "Ooh~ I don't want to go." He moans aloud but he know he had no choice in the matter. He needed money to live on and while living off job seekers did not give him much, it still paid for his week's food.

"Benjamin!" Came his mother's voice again, "Up!"

"I'm up!" He called out as he rubs his face, "Be down in a minute!" He twists on bed and places his feet of the floor, or tried to, he knocked over half a dozen books while he was at it. Tutting he stands and steps over the many books that somehow gotten into his path way.

Opening his door and comes into the hallway, he could hear his mother and two older brothers downstairs. He sighs aloud and heads down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Had a shower last night..." He tells himself as he steps into the large bathroom and walking over to the mirror he looks at the image that stares back at him. Benjamin hates his face, but he had to live with it. Leaning over the sink he turns on the tap and slashes his face over with cold water.

It was then he notices how badly he needed to use the toilet.

"Benjamin! Foods getting cold!" Came his mother's demanding voice, as he turns to the taps off.

"Right!" He replies and hurries over to the toilet and lefts the seat up, putting down his boxers. He sighs as he gives relief to his bladder and listens to the sound of the rain slamming against the window. "Still raining?"

The rain started yesterday morning and continued all throughout the day. He was sure someone said it would end by now.

"Benjamin! I'm going to fed your food to the dogs!" His mother screams up the stairs, causing he to jump.

"Coming!" Benjamin shouts back and grabs hold of his boxers, giving himself a little wiggle as he pulls them up. He comes to the tap again and turn it on, washing his hands with the soap.

On turning it off he grabs the towel and dries his hands as he leaves the bathroom, he tosses over the railings of the stairs as he finishes and rans into the kitchen. His two older brother glances up at him for a moment and without greeting him they go back to their lunch.

"Morning." Benjamin says to his mother who was glaring his way, he tries his best smile; but then remember what he looks like and it drops.

The small woman comes over to his with both arms up, she stands on her tiptoes and takes his cheeks into her hands.

"Afternoon you mean," She said while frowning at her son, "Sleep at proper times and get up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You're still a growing boy."

"I'm nineteen...am I still growing?" He asks, she slaps his cheeks lightly not even enough to hurt and walks off.

"Yes you are. Come and sat down." The tiny woman demands as she points to a chair next to her other son.

Benjamin wanted to moan. He drags his feet only to the table and sits, his mother was quick to put a plate of floor in front of him. He glances down at the overflowing food, if he was more active he may understand the reason behind it but since he rarely moves around should he not eat less.

He picks his fork up and dug in, shoving it into his mouth and chewing carefully.

He did not like eating in front of others, made him feel sick. More so with his brothers. He could feel their eyes on him, watching the fat boy eating his food.

Benjamin gazes down at the food, it was heavy in his mouth. 'The sooner I can eat it, the sooner I can leave. But if they see me eat fast what will they think of me?' He chooses to eat slowly.

Bradley his older brother had a full time job, each he was on holiday from at the moment. And Clarence the second born was at full time college and had a evening part time job. In short they were better than him in every shape and form.

"Want a ride?" Bradley asks as he turned slightly, "It's raining hard."

"I'm fine..." Benjamin answers as he finishes the last of the food on his plate. "I mean it's only a five minute walk to the bus stop."

"There's no bus shelter," Bradley said back as he leans in his seat and fully stares at him, "You'll get wet."

"I'm fine." Benjamin told him firmly, he hated when Bradley tried to do everything for him like some child.

"I ironed some clothes for you." His mother said as she places a warm drink in front of him, "I put them on the staircase."

"Thank you." Benjamin said as he stands and gives his mother a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm leaving right after, so if I don't see you bye!"

Benjamin grabs the clothes; it was black suit and a white blouse with a dark blue and dark tie, his nice shoes were polished up and were placed on the step above.

"Looks like I'm looking to a funeral." Benjamin mumbles as he grabs hold on of the shoes as well. He makes his way to the living room and starts undressing. The television was on, the newsreader was speaking about the strange whether they were having.

"Done." Benjamin said as he sticks both thumbs into his trousers, trying to pull it away from his bell, "I've put on weight again...can't do much about that..."

He rushes to out the living room and grabs his backpack and his umbrella that was under the coats, which was left there from the day before. Everything he needed was still inside; he opens the front door, grabbing his coat and walking through the door; he stands in the glass lobby to his house as he glances upwards.

"Coming down in buckets!" Benjamin said in complete surprise, "Er...I kind of know what he meant now." Meaning about Bradley offering him a lift. "Oh well...I'M GOING NOW!" He screams out to the household, and not waiting for any reply he slams the front door shut and lifts up the umbrella as he reached the outer door.

Holding the umbrella above his head, he hurries along his garden path and out through the gates. Benjamin fought against the wind and the rain, he managed to keep his upper body somewhere dry but there was no hope for his lower half. He barely saw there he was looking, relying solely on the fact that he taken this route so many times.

He saw the bus stop right ahead of himself and grinned. He worked his way forwards move, his body jerked in surprised as a bus drove passed and did not stop at the place.

"You're joking..." Benjamin moaned out loudly as he stared at the back of the bus, there was now another twenty minute wait in the cold rain and freezing wind. "You're having a laugh..."

"Benjamin!" A voice called over the sound of the rain. Benjamin turns and sees a bored looking face hanging out of a car window, "Thought that was you! You need a ride?"

Benjamin stares at his old school mate in the car, he had not seen the other since they left. Bending down he was about to say no, when he sees spots who is in the passengers seat.

"Sure." Benjamin answered loudly and hurried to the back door on opening it he closed down his umbrella and he hopped in, "You don't mind?"

"No! Not at all!" Matt replied with a smile as he looks through mirror.

"How is your mother?" Matt's mother said as she turned his way, "We meant meaning to invite you over for dinner. But hadn't the chance to do so."

"She fine." Benjamin smiles bright to the old woman, much older than his own mother, "She looking forward to being a grandmother for the first time."

"Oh yes! Your sister got married!" Matt's mother cried out in delight, "Matt darling, we must remember to phone when we get back."

"No worries, I'll remember." Matt says still smiling a kind smile. "And where can are drop you off?"

"Shakespeare Road." Benjamin answers and turns his attention out the window, watching the world go by. 'Wonder if he does mind.' He thought, 'I only got in because of your mum. Not like we're friends.'

He liked Matt's mother, but did not like Matt very much. They had been class mates for years and always thought the was above everyone else; the complete opposite of his mother who loves to help others.

Matt was blessed with good likes and intelligent brain, and in the year he left school has done far more with his life than Benjamin ever could have.

'I really don't have anything going for me.' He thought as he tuned out of whatever the mother and son was saying, 'I heard from Pat, that he even has a girlfriend. Matt makes me sick, perfect life and-'

"We're here!" Matt announced with that same smile, "Don't need to go anywhere else do you? We could wait, if you need us to."

Benjamin suddenly felt very ashamed of himself; maybe Matt was kind just like his mother, but he never noticed. Here he was hating on hating someone just because they had their life sorted out.

"I'm fine. I am going to be awhile," Benjamin said quickly as he reached for the door handle, "Thank you ever so much!" He shuts the door fast and walks away without bothering with his umbrella.

"No wonder I have no friends..." Benjamin said aloud as he watched the car pull away, "Properly not because of my hobby any more, might just be me." He turned and walked slowly, uncaring about the rain that soaked his body through. "Maybe I should stop watching cartoons and anime."

Benjamin stops and lifted his head up staring up to the heavens; he loved the things he watched and read, but he it was stopping him from leaning a normal life or because he himself was stopping himself from leaning a life because he was so focused on things that were unreal, then he had to stop.

'Wouldn't it be great if it was real!' Benjamin thought as he began walking again, looking like a drown rat now. 'What if Luffy and that world existed! I would love that! I would give up my life in this world to go there!'

Benjamin turned a corner and saw the car park, which was the short to where he wanted to go. There was not many people there today; a middle age business man. A young woman about his age, another woman beside her getting out the car. A group of teens who there closed to the wall, they seemed to skipping school. There was two other men, he could hear them talking but could not see them.

He hurried into the park car and passed the cars, looking right ahead of himself so that he would not need to see anyone.

'To the world of One Piece!' He continued to think to himself, so that he did not have to think about walking pass by the people there, 'My favourite-'

Thunder boomed right above them, causing the people of the car park all to fall to their feet. The woman screamed as did some of the teens. Benjamin was suddenly blinded by some white hot light, pain flashed up and down his body.

Then he was falling, the ground under him was being taken away and replaced by many lights of different colours. Screaming around him informed Benjamin that he was not the only one this was happening to. His body felt like it was being crushed as he was suddenly pushed from behind and then from the front.

On opening his eyes he watched as clouds flew down or up.. he could not tell. He could not remember even shutting his eyes to open them. Screams and shouts was heard and he turned he saw a few of the teens falling beside him.

One of the teens was hit on the back by a falling car, blood came out of his mouth as he began to spin by the force of the impact. Benjamin noticed then there was other things falling, not just cars.

Fear squeezed his heart as panic started to set in. He managed to pull his chin to his chest and up, as he was falling head first; cars, lamp ports, bins, bits of brick and many other things was falling all around them.

'What's happening, where am I?' Benjamin's mind screamed at him, he looked up to look down only white clouds was there, 'Why am I in the sky?!' The clouds parted and he saw below him was dark blue water. 'Water? That's good!'

Benjamin hit the water hard; the water was like ice, it felt like someone was sticking thousands of pins into his skin. This caused his breathe to leave his lungs, but on reflex he tried to breathe inwardly and took in water. He spun around in the water to the point where he did not know which way was up or down. Blinking through the bubbles he saw the surface; then something bit came under making more bubbles.

Swimming upwards he broke the surface with a big gasp for air, he coughed loud trying to get the water out of himself as much as he could. Something landed beside him, causing waves to slash over him and making him go under again at one point.

Benjamin stared in horror as the car slowly went under, inside he could make out someone belted in at the back. Another slash and another wave told him that another something has fallen.

"Someone is in there!" A voice cried out and turning he saw one of the men from the car park swim to the car and try open the door. It was under completely now, but he took a deep breath and followed it down.

Benjamin heard a sound and looked up in time to see the bottom of a car about to fall on his head; he was pulled from behind, but he was not far enough away and it crashed down onto right shoulder. He screams loudly as pain over took his senses. Holding to his shoulder with his left hand, he floated backwards and away from the car.

"More are coming!" Benjamin shouted out as he looked to the sky above, he turned and shut his eyes against the pain. He kicked with his legs fast and letting go of his shoulder he tried to swim with just his left arm.

From the screams above it seemed that more people were also falling along with the tree...?

'Trees?' Benjamin thought as he glanced behind, and people he never saw it the car park popped out of the water. 'What is going on?!'


	2. Bad Fan Fic!

Benjamin tried to swim through the icy waters, it was hard without his right arm to aid and objects kept getting into his way. People also kept coming to the surface, screaming and shouting; others still were clearly dead, blood around their mouth as something hit them.

Another thing that he not help was the things that were still falling. He stops and stares in horror as a dead body floats passed him, torn in two by something; the person's internal organs trailed behind, also leaving there a river of blood.

The screams, shouts, impact of things slashing into the water and slashing of those who trying to swim away; these filled his eyes and began deafening to him, suddenly there was a high pitched whistling his ears and somehow the sounds seemed to fade making them like they was just background noises.

Gritting his teeth Benjamin completely shuts himself off from the pain in his arm, and focuses on kicking his legs as hard as he can. He keeps on his left side, using that arm the best he could.

"LAND!" A person screams causing him to stop, he was not should if that was real because it sounded in the distance.

"WHERE?" Benjamin shouts looking around for the person who had screamed, he saw someone waving in the water afar off from him, but others was watching that one so he followed the way they started swimming in.

Benjamin kicked something casing him to lose his pace for a moment, he kept going under as his strength was eaten up by the cold alone. He slowed down and floated for a second, his breathing was coming out fast and hard. A sharp pain shot down his right side of his stomach making him cry out.

A large object crashed somewhere behind him, making a big wave that covered him. He spun under the water and as he came to a stop he simply floated there. He glance around him, watching as bubble surrounded the objects that sunk and people who trying to save their own lives.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.' Benjamin thought over and over again, he closed his eyes; his vision was flickering with black spots. He complete relaxed as he accepted this fact.

Benjamin mind went to the last thing he watched, One Piece. A tight smile came upon his face in disbelief of himself; here he was about to die and he was thinking about his favourite cartoon. Briefly his thought wondered to Luffy and the crew...

'I never going to watch the end...' His eyes opened and he stared at the light coming was shining over the surface of the water. 'If they in my place would they give up? But then again they have a dream they wish to fulfil...I have no dreams...they have people who would give their live for each other, I don't have that...the only one who truly loves me is Mum...'

Something caught onto his right elbow, making he open his widen as pain anew in his shoulder make him scream out, air bubbles escaped his mouth as he weakly turned to see what was on his arm. Blinking painfully through the salty water he saw there a hand, someone was pulling back to the surface. As they reached the top and arm went around his neck and suddenly he was looking up at the clear skies with nothing falling, being pulled along on his back.

Moaning loudly he turned around slightly and next to him was others ago pulling people along, carefully keeping their heads above water.

"You awake?" The person shouts in his ear, "You alive?"

"..._I think so_..." Benjamin coughs out as he stares at the calm sky, "..._am I_?..."

"You are talking! So you must be!" The person laughed out through breathes, "Where does it hurt?"

"..._right...side_..." Benjamin says moaning loudly again, "...s_omething hit me...it hurts_..."

"Okay, we are almost there!" The person calls through his breathes, "Just a little longer!"

Benjamin closes his eyes against the pain which really was taking over his right side, he did not remember it hurting that much while he was swimming to safely.

"Don't fall asleep just yet!" The person shouts, it was just then he notices other people shouting behind him, "Your name? What's your name?"

"...Ben...Ali..." He mumbles low, took as he took his breathes he missed his whole name, " so...want to …..sleep.."

"No no!" The person shouts, then sighs in relief, "We made it! Hey! Over here!"

Benjamin kept his eyes closed as he felt movement around him, four hands grabbed his body and lifted up. These carried him, it seemed like forever until he was placed on the ground. He could hear people talking above him, but blocked them out as he began falling asleep.

Benjamin blinked awake and stares up at a rocky ceiling; he frowned at the rocks, not understanding why he had not woken up in his bedroom. He tired to sit up, only to hiss in pain and grab his shoulder.

"_Ouchhhhhhh_~" He hissed some more, he held onto his shoulder with wide eyes and mouth open in a silent scream. Then gritting his teeth he rolls on spot back and forwards, not sure not to do.

"Oh Ben? You're awake!" A voice came from beside he and he turned to see a young man about his own age or a bit younger smiling at him. "I'm glad, we was starting to think you wouldn't ever wake up!"

"Why?" Benjamin asked and was surprised at the sound of his own voice, it was weak and horse also very sore.

"You've been sleeping for two days!" The other said as he leans toward him, "Others are still out cold and some just died!"

"Died?" Benjamin chocked out rolling on his side and leaned on his elbow, a wave of dizziness over took he and suddenly he shoot up and vomited. A hand began to rubs his back, as his eyes watered and his throat burned.

"Yeah, we dug hole put them down them," The man said soundly haunted suddenly, "We even fished out those who went under."

Benjamin managed to sit up and blinking he took in his surroundings; he was under a rock and that curved around overhead, he was even laying on the rock but had things placed under him. A little far off to his right he would made out sand, to his left the rocks carried on until out of sight.

In front of him further than the sand was to him, was the crashing waves of the sea. He stared at the deep blue, he had never seen the sea such a pure colour like this, the seaside he always went to had only grey looking waters.

"Where are we?" Benjamin asks as he stared at the blue water in awe, he sat up some more and felt another wave of sickness, however this time he did not throw up.

"We been trying to work that out." A different voice said and he turned to see a much older man sitting on some rocks to his left, "So far this island we're seems to have no one have on it, but we have only gone so far not wanting to leave so many sick and injure people behind."

Benjamin turned his head and looked closely for the first time at the people around him, everyone else to be hurt in one way or another, holding their head or arm and laying out on makeshift bed moaning aloud. Their clothes looked wore already, some had taken theirs off due to the heat that they never knew they would be in.

"We worked out that there are four main groups." The young man said as he began mopping up Benjamin's vomit with a white shirt, like it was spilled tea or something, "Business Centre. Car Park. Fun Fair. And Train Station, where were you when you fell?"

"Err..in a car park.." Benjamin answered as he remembered walking through, "Yeah, I just started walking in, it was a short cut!"

"The Car Park group huh?" The young man mumbles in deep thought, "Oh!" He suddenly brighting, "I'm Matt! And I was at the fun fair when this happen, there seems to more people falling from the fun fair and the train station than from the other two."

"One Piece." A rough voice came from behind causing Benjamin to freeze, not because of the suddenness of it, but because the person said the name of his favourite anime, "Do you know it?"

"I know it," Benjamin answered the new comer as he walked around and sat himself down next to him, "It a anime." He noticed that both the older man and the young one was looking at him differently, "What about it?"

"That's where we are." The young man said to him, he looked to be about to same age as himself. He had big round glasses the right lens having a crack down the middle, he was thin and wearing baggy clothes did not help him. His brown hair was pulled back and out of his face, he grinned showing braces.

"What? One Piece?" Benjamin said with understanding what the other meant, "Sorry, but what are-"

"I'm going to see if the others need help." Matt said quickly as he stood and hurried away, giving Benjamin an odd look as he passed him.

"Out of each group," The glasses teen said grinning and leaning forward, "Was someone who at the same time coming here wished to be sent to the world of One Piece! We did not find the one from the Car Park group yet, I was guesses it was one of those knock out still and so kept checking those waking up."

"Wait wait!" Benjamin said rubbing his temples as he tried to understand the words coming out of his word, "You're telling me that we are in the world of One Piece as in pirates, a cartoon!?"

"Yes." He grinned as he glanced at the older man sitting a little off, "Some don't believe and the ones who do believe are blaming the three of us who made that wish...well four of us now!"

Benjamin's eyes widen, he did made that wish but never thought he would come.

"You seem like you just remembered," The other said as he glared at some people who passed by, they glared back and even pointed at Benjamin, "Looks like word already spread, no doubt that Matt. I am Clarence, by the way. And I think it would be best if you come with me."

Clarence stood and grabbed the much larger teen under his arm and dragged him to his feet, he pulled him along passed the many people to sat around who were moaning, talking or just staring into nothingness.

Benjamin felt like he was going to be sick again, his head was doing small spins as he was being pull along, he could not even tell which way he was going. He kept tripping over himself, it was only Clarence who was keeping him upright and standing.

At last he managed to focus and get his balance enough to walk along side the other, but Clarence still had a tight grip on his arm.

He stared in amazement as they started walking through some tall foliage and came out to see giant trees. Never in all his life had he walked passed tress of this size, they were a rich green covered in moss and other plant life almost untouched by man.

Suddenly Clarence let go of his arm and he fall back slightly, the backs of his knees hit something causing him to flop down on a log. Benjamin stared at the other two that was now staring at him, both in their teens a boy and a girl.

The girl had long unkempt light brown hair with light brown eyes, she wore black leggings with a purple tunic that was covered in light blue and green flowers, she had sliver tennis shoes on.

The boy beside her was tall young man with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. He was wearing an overweight green hoodie jumper with tore dark blue jeans. He frowned towards Benjamin and then to Clarence.

"This is...?" The tall teen asked, causing Benjamin to gazed up at him.

'And I thought I was tall.' Benjamin thinks as the other teen knees in down in front of him.

"What are the names of your two favourite characters from One Piece?" The teen suddenly asked staring at him.

"Luffy and Brook." Benjamin answered without a thought, then frowned at him, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Testing you." He stated as he stood and walked backwards and took a seat on another log, "We had a couple trying to come in here, only to know nothing about the manga. Then they tried to take us and tie us up."

"What?!" Benjamin half shouted in shock and stare up at the glasses wearing teen, he looked down grimy and the girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Why? For what reason?"

"After we explained our wish coming here," The boy said with a deep breath looking upset as well, "They blamed us and tried to attack us. A lot of people died in that fall...the ones left over just went mad!"

"Mad?" Benjamin repeated us he stared at the other teen, he could feel panic building up in his chest, "They attacked you!"

"Yes." Clarence said firmly as he came and sat side to the other teen, the girl chose to stay standing and even started moving away from him, "People died, they fell into the sea that came out from no where and then three people told them it was because of a wish they made."

"..." Benjamin simply stared at the pair unsure what to say any more.

"Your name is Ben Ali, right?" The other teen said changing the subject, a big smile plastered on his face, "I'm Fred! And that's Helen!"

"Glad we found you before they noticed," Clarence spoke up again making the joyful air around Fred dropped once more, "Because one you mentioned it, they would have attacked you to. Good thing I was keeping a look out to any who woke up."

"Right!" Fred said clapping his hands together grinning once more to everyone there, "Now that he have a forth person we should leave!"

"Leave?" Helen said with a soft voice, "Where do we go? We don't even know where we are..."

Benjamin watched as Fred smile dropped slightly again, then he forced he back on and laughed.

"You're trying to be like Luffy!" Benjamin says thinking aloud as he points to Fred, his whole face fell into shock. Both Helen and Clarence turned to Fred looking at him with new interest; Clarence smirked and then snorts loudly.

"I was thinking the same." Clarence said with another snort, "you been doing that for the last couple of days."

"Yeah..." Helen says with a small smile, she covered her hand over her mouth and laughed lightly.

"Well...I...er..." Fred mumbled out as he looked to everyone, "Sorry I thought I could...I don't know be... someone else..."

"Like role play?" Benjamin asks with an kind smile, feeling a little bad for making the taller boy turned bright red.

"Something like that..." Fred said with a nod and took a deep breath, "I'm not doing very well am I?"

"You're doing well enough for me to know who you are trying to be." Benjamin said still smiling only this time bolder, it had been a long time since he met people who shamed his interests. "Ah, by way how old is everyone here? I'm nineteen."

"Seventeen." Clarence answered with a smirk again as he looked to the others.

"Eighteen." Fred said and quickly added, "Almost nineteen."

"I'm seventeen as well." Helen whispers as she comes closer to the group.

Benjamin smiles at them, truly happy he was meeting them. However he felt that feeling at the pit of his stomach, panic was starting to come back as he heard the sounds of the jungle around him.

"So...when you wished to come from," Benjamin said wanting to take his own mind off of where he was, "What did you want to do?"

"Pirate." Clarence replies with that same smirk, he still to be sitting out straighter.

"Pirate King! Just like Luffy!" Fred said loudly as he raised his arms above his head and held them there. The three around him just stared in silence, until he slowly brought them out down.

"I guess that only works in anime..." Benjamin said with a grin and laughed loudly, holding his large stomach. His belly growl in hungry as he remembered he had not eaten anything it two days. He noticed that they was laughing with him, even Fred was laughing along.

"I wanted to met Luffy!" Helen said her eyes seemed to shine with joy, "And Ace!"

"Ace is dead." Clarence pointed up with a hard eyes, "And you," he pointed to Fred, "How the hell do you think you can become Pirate King? Luffy has to it first!"

"True." Benjamin agrees with him with a firm nod and crossed his arms over his chest,"I don't want anyone other than Luffy to be the next Pirate King!"

"I just want to meet them then..." Helen whispers again playing with her hair, "Straw Hat crew..."

"Why don't we become pirates!" Benjamin said suddenly as he leans forward, "We can meet them that way! And travel around this world!"

"Yeah..." Helen said with a nod as she smiles fully.

"Sounds good to me!" Fred shouts loudly and pumped his fist into the air.

"I'm game." Clarence said as he gazes over at Benjamin, "But you never told us why you're here, why did you wish to come to this world?"

"Freedom." Benjamin answered with a grin, not knowing if this was the real reason himself, "I wanted to get away from it all..." He glanced up and touched his aches stomach; he could taste the vomit still in his mouth now that he was settling down a little and the pain in his right arm was throbbing.

"...you seem to be doing well." Clarence said with a frown, "Most people have freaked out by now."

"I telling myself that this is a dream at the moment," Benjamin says with a large grins and a small laugh, "It has not fully hit me yet."

"Mmmm...Maybe because you did not have to go through the same as what we did," Clarence remarked with a sigh, "Then maybe reality would have hit you. Really what do you think the things around you are, it's too real to be a dream."

"Well...if you ask me...falling into this world, doesn't make sense..." Benjamin says as he glances around at the jungle, sunlight poured in through the leafs on the trees, the pain he was in was very real, "..I mean we made a wish but why did this happen? And normally only one person falls into the world of One Piece, the one who wished for it. So why did many people fall, people who have no ties to the anime," He glanced to each of them, "And normally they fall close to a cannon character, from what I heard from those on the beach, we are on an uninhabited island. This all seems like something out of a badly thought out Fan Fic!"


End file.
